


Im Not in Love with James Potter........Right?

by padfootxxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootxxx/pseuds/padfootxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I'm Lily Evans. No matter what anyone says I am NOT in love with James Potter... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Not in Love with James Potter........Right?

I am not in love with James Potter.

Definitely not.

Even though Hesita, Marlene, Emmeline and Alice- My Best Friends- are convinced I am.

But I’m NOT!!!

I don’t get butterflies every time he winks at me or every time his hand accidentally brushes mine in the corridor.

I don’t find myself staring adoringly when he runs his fingers through his gorgeously un-tamable messy black locks.

I definitely don’t cheer louder when he flies by in Quidditch games, wind rippling through his red and gold uniform, accenting his well built muscles.

I don’t find his dorky glasses adorable or his brilliant, hazel eyes that are always sparkling with mischief, mesmerizing.

I don’t find his cocky smirk enchanting or his perfect, pearly, white teeth attractive.

I don’t count the minutes until patrol so that I can spend two hours, with him, talking, exploring the castle,learning things I didn't know, in both cases.

I don’t find his pick up lines cute or the way he can’t do up his tie properly adorable.

I don’t find myself wanting to giggle at he and the other Marauders pranks, jokes and laughable attitudes.

I don’t admire his loyalty towards his family and friends... definitely not.

I don’t envy and admire the way he can Transfigure anything or how he can get top marks in a test without studding.

I am not jealous of his past girlfriends because they got to kiss those luscious lips, run their fingers through his messy hair, feel those strong, well-built-thanks -to-Quidditch arms around their body... NO!!! I’m NOT!!

I’m Not.

I don’t miss his constant attempts to ask me out or his elaborate celebrations or parties for my birthday or Valentine’s day.

I don’t feel a tiny pang of jealousy whenever he asks another girl out because i know that was once me.... and now were just friends.... (sigh)

NO!! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!!!! NO!!!!

I definitely, definitely, DEFINITELY don’t have feelings for James Potter..... No..... I don’t..... right?


End file.
